Blaze, the Ice Queen
by Reika Shibuya
Summary: Tori has a secret. None of her family and friends know about it. I already edited all the chapter. Some of them are changed a bit. Check it out : D Try it. R&R. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1 : 1st Prologue

**A/N: hiii... Guys… I edit the chapter a bit. Hope you don't mind telling me which one of the sentence needs to be fix. I try to fix it A.S.A.P. Ha… Ha…**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Victorious and Avengers.**

**Chapter 1: 1****st**** Prologue**

* * *

**Tori's POV**

I get up early because my phone is ringing. I look at my digital clock and it is still four in the morning. Feeling annoyed, I just pick up my phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello, who are you and what do you want at four in the morning?" I ask annoyed.

"Blaze, it's me, Fury. I want you to get to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters ASAP."

_'What does he want with me? And calling me at four in the morning? What an idiot.' _

"Are you still there Blaze?" he asks me curiously.

"I'm still here. I will be there. But couldn't you call me at least at seven in the morning?"

"I can't do that because you will be at your school by then and have your phone turned off. And then I couldn't talk to you."

"O, alright. But speaking of school …I will need an excuse, because I will be gone for a while." I ask inquiringly.

"Oh … That… um… we can figure it out later on, okay? And I will send an agent to pick you up by 0700 at your house."

"Oh, okay. That means I can sleep again and have breakfast. Bye." I hang up without giving him the chance to answer then I go to sleep again.

At six, my alarm clock is ringing. So, I wake up, take a shower, and dress with my usual attire to school. Although I know I will not be there. Hmmm... Maybe I should pack up a couple of tank top and boy short.

At 0700 my doorbell rang. And as usual, Trina shouts to me, "Tori, open the door!"

I roll my eyes on that, but I still go to open the door anyway, and to my surprise it was Maria, Agent Maria Hill. "Hi." I say waving my hand.

"Hello, Tor." She answers smiling.

"Mom, my ride is here." I say to my mom.

I take my bag, my phone and say "Bye" to my parents with a smile, as I close the door.

"Nice to see you again, Victoria. It's been a long time." says Maria as we approaching the agency car.

"Yeah, I miss working with you Maria." we shake hand and start heading to the airport. There, a private plane is getting prepare to fly to the headquarters.

"So, what have Fury told you?" Maria asks raising her brows.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I say rolling my eyes.

* * *

**Trina's POV **

_'What was that? Tori never did that, storm out from the house like that. Oh well, it is none of my business. I better get to school myself.'_

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad" I shout, picking my car key, phone, and bag. I am starting my car and start driving to my school.

About five minutes later I arrive at school and start searching for Tori, to ask her about her attitude at home earlier. But when I arrive, I don't see Tori at all.

"Hello Cat, have you seen Tori?" I ask Cat.

"Oh… Hi… Hi... No, I haven't seen Tori since this morning. Maybe she is flying with a unicorn. One time, my brother…"

"Not now Cat." I say rolling my eyes. A few minutes later André shows up.

"André, have you seen Tori?" asks Cat in her usual high pitch voice.

"Oh, hi Lil Red. No, I haven't seen Tori, shouldn't you ask Trina about it though?"

"O yea right." says Cat looking at André. Then she looks at me and asks me, "Have you-"

But, before she can finish the sentence, I cut her off, "I'm the first one asking about Tori, didn't I?"

"O… Yeaaaa… Sorry, I got confused sometime." Cat says then she starts laughing.

"What do you mean by 'I'm the one who asked about Tori first'?" asks André confused.

"This morning, there was someone knocking at the door, and I told her to answer it, after that she just said that her ride was there and said 'bye' to me and my parents without any explanation. She never done that before, that's why I was planning to asked her when I got to school earlier. And when I couldn't find her, I asked Cat about Tori's where about, but she asked you instead. " I say massaging my temple.

"Who could it be? Is Tori in trouble? She will be alright, right?" asks Cat, worried.

"How about we just stay calm and wait till school finishes, and then if she is still not here, we call her. Okay?" says André calmly.

"Alright, let's wait till then." I say, a bit peeved that they don't care enough about my sister to look for her sooner. After that the bell rang, so I just storm out from their sight as usual and went to my class.

* * *

Six hours later

**Tori's POV**

When the plane land on the helicarrier _'I think that's the name'_, I am so amazed by it, I start zoning out a bit. Maria then pokes me on the shoulder, surprising me.

She just raises her brows at me. But I just laugh nervously. So, she let it go and start escorting me inside.

"I thought Fury wants me at the headquarters?" I ask her, because I'm confused, why are we here and not at the headquarters?

"Oh, didn't you know about the incident that destroyed the headquarters about... two months ago? Or about the attack of aliens, here in New Yorks and about the Avengers?" asks Maria raising her brow and giving me a questioning look. I am trying to remember it, but before I could say anything Fury greet me, "Hello, Miss Vega. It's nice to meet you again." I'm zoning out again, that I don't realize that we are already at the Bridge.

I don't want to be rude so I just say, "Yeah, wish could say the same about you though." rolling my eyes. He is mumbling something under his breath. Then he precedes his task by gesturing me to sit at the table, where some person is sitting.

"So, guys. We have a new member, please introduce yourself, Blaze." he says.

_'What team? Oh, what the hell, I'll ask him later.'_

"Hello, my name is Tori Vega. Might as well call me Blaze." I say as I give them a small smile.

Then Fury introduces the other to me, "That is Captain Rogers, Thor, Mr Stark, Dr Banner, Agent Romanoff, and Agent Barton. They are 'The Avengers'. And starting today, you, Blaze," he says gesturing to me, "are part of the team."

I am shocked by what he just said. "Why is that?"

"You have power, Blaze. And with this team you have an opportunity to help people and not just keeping it to yourself." He says giving me a smirk.

'_Huh? What a jerk.'_

"Now you are all dismissed."

_'What the hell man, he just put me in the team before asking, so rude. But since I'm a good girl I don't say that out loud. Oh man, this thing gave me a headache.'_

* * *

**Andre's POV**

_'Where is she? School is already finished and she still hasn't show up.'_ I'm thinking hard, until a certain high pitch voice broke it.

"Hi André!" says Cat.

"Hi Cat." I say back.

And then the others start showing up.

"Have any of you guys seen Tori? Trina has been looking for her since this morning." I say to them.

Then Trina comes. "We have to call Tori now. I'm Worried." she says.

_' Woow... I didn't know Trina have this kind of nature? I guess maybe everybody have their sweet side that they don't show it often.'_

"Maybe she's with a boy you could not get Trina." Jade says mocking Trina. We all just glare at Jade.

"What? It's a possibility." Jade says raising her brows.

"I try calling her now. Okay?" I say coolly, while dialing her number on my PearPhone.

"Okay." say the others together. It rings a couple of times, before Tori picks it up.

"Hello…" she says.

"Hi Tor, where are you? We've been looking for you since school started this morning." I ask, a bit frantically.

"Oh … Just… Uhm… I have an errand to do. That's all. What's up?" asks Tori.

"Are you sure? You sounded weird." I ask worriedly.

"I'm fine André. Don't worry, okay? Oh, and will you pass your phone to Trina for a second?" she says.

"Sure, wait up."

"Thanks." says Tori.

"Trina!" I shout.

"What?!" shouts Trina back.

"Tori want to talk to you. Here." I say and give my phone to Trina.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

"Hi. Tor, are you all right?" asks Trina concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine Trina. But I think I can't come home or go to school for a couple of days. My friend needs me here."

"Where is 'here' Tor?" she asks anxiously.

"Um… it is, um…"

_'I'm confused, if I tell her I'm in New York, she will freak out.' _

"Tor, are you still there?" asks Trina.

"Just tell her that you are at New York. You will be fine." whispers Maria from behind, surprising me.

I tell Trina, "I'm in new York." while I'm fidgeting with my hand.

"WHAT?! It's a long way from here to there. How did you got there Tor?" yells Trina.

"So, you see, um… my friend here, um…" I don't know what to say. Then Maria gestures to herself. "Maria needed me to help her take care of her grandmother, because she is sick. And I got to New York by plane, she paid for it." I say.

_'I like to say private jet, but there is no way she'll believe me.'_

"Don't worry Trina. I will check with you every 5 hours, okay?" I say.

"Okay Tor, but you don't need to call me every 5 hours, just don't forget to check with me when you can okay? Take care and be careful." says Trina sternly.

"Sure. Bye Trins." I hang up the phone.

_'Man, I'm exhausted and I don' t like lying'_

"Thanks Maria, I owe you." I say to her.

"It's fine Tor. I think maybe you should get rest for a couple of hours before we begin work. Okay?" says Maria.

"Okay." I say. I'm relieved that I have a friend who I can count on. I think I could take a rest for a while. Today has been a long day.

* * *

**A/N: hii guys, hope you like my new fanfic. In this story, Tori's character is a bit OCC. Are you excited about what power does Tori had? (If you had read it before, you will know.)**

**PLEASE leave a review, so I know you guys are reading it. Thanks guys. R&R.**

**-R.S.-**


	2. Chapter 2 : 2nd Prologue

**A/N:****Hii... A****gain guys, we've come to chapter two. Sorry I haven't update lately. Got many school stuff (if you know what I mean) Hope you enjoy it. R&R.**

**Have fun reading it... ^ _ ^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious and Avengers.**

**Chapter 2: 2nd Prologue**

* * *

5 Hours later

Nine pm at New York

**Maria's POV**

I knock on Tori's room and call her name twice until she open it.

"What?" she says while rubbing her eyes. Wow she still looks very tired.

"Fury wants to brief you on our newest case on the deck." I say slowly so she wouldn't be confused.

"Alright, give me 5 minute to get ready." says Tori.

I am standing there a bit stunned like a statue, because I realize that she is just using a tank top and a boy's short to sleep.

Tori is waving her hand in front of me, taking me back from my 'thinking'.

She looks at me confused, "What? Is something wrong Mar?" She asks.

"Nothing, it's just... weird seeing you... wearing that." I say pointing my hand on her clothes.

"O… this, I could only pack lite. So, I only brought this. Now, hum... do you mind? I want to get ready." says Tori.

"Uhm... Okay. See you." I say awkwardly.

_'Wow she really is confidence about herself to wear something like that in ship fills with wolf's (if you know what I mean). Like a white sheep in the middle of hundred wolf. Oh well, I better get back to the Bridge myself.'_

* * *

**Tori's POV**

_'Wow, did Maria just zone out because of this? Oh well. I have to get ready.'_

I am changing in to my school attire in about 3 minutes. Then 2 minutes later I show up at the bridge.

Because I saw that everybody is already seated, I have to sit next to Stark, since it is the only seat left. I walk to the chair and sitting there shrugging.

Then Stark says, "Wow, you're sitting next to me. Am I that attractive?"

Maria, Romanoff, and Barton just roll their eyes on Stark's comment.

"Hmm... First... This seat is the only remaining seat open. Second... You are attractive but you are definitely not my type. And to sum it up..." I look at him from head to toe. "You are 'old'." I say smirking then wink at him.

The other just laugh at my comment and Maria mouths me 'nice one'.

Fury's clears his throat then says, "So… Avengers, in this mission, we have to rescue some civilian from EDNamCode. They are a new group of terrorist who have weapon that couldn't be matched by the army. That's why the S.H.I.E.L.D. counselors send us. Any question?"

"No, Sir" Capt. Rogers says and the other just say 'no'.

"Okay then. Let's split the team up." Fury says.

"Thor, you team up with Mr. Stark, Dr. Banner, and Agent Barton." Fury says pointing his finger to each of them.

"And Captain, you are teaming up with Miss Vega and Agent Romanoff." Fury says pointing his finger to us.

I want to reply to him, but before I could say anything, Stark starting to complain, "Why did you team up Rogers with Romanoff and Vega? Why did he get the girls?"

"He is much more competent than you are, Mr. Stark. And I think the girls agree with that, right girls?" Fury says gesturing to us.

So I just say "Yep. He is better than Stark and more… normal." Then I smirk. Stark just squints his eyes and mumbling something under his breath.

"So tomorrow, you will leave at 0600. Now, you are all dismissed." says Fury.

After we were all dismissed, I check my pearphone and the watch in it says that it is 2130. Oh my God, I have to call Trina now or she would be worries and pisses. So I start dialing Trina's number.

* * *

Six pm at LA

**Trina's POV**

It's 6.00 pm on my pearphone. I wait for Tori's call while sitting at our couch in the living room. 5 minutes later our doorbell rang. I am so annoyed by it and I am kinda too lazy to stand and answer it, so I just say, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Cat. With our group of friend ahaha..." Cat says with her usual cheerful tone.

I just roll my eyes at her antics and shout, "It is open Cat. Just come in."

Then the door opened up to show Cat, Beck, Andrew, Robbie, and Jade.

"You know it is dangerous to leave the door unlocked all the time right?" says Beck smiling.

"My dad is a cop. So what?" I ask.

Beck just lifts his hand up in mocking surrender.

"Hii… Trins." says Andrew or maybe André.

"What do you guys want?" I say annoyed.

Cat answers, "we want to know where Tori is! André said you know about it."

"I understand if you guys ask about her. But what is her purpose?" I say pointing my finger to Jade and give her a questioning look.

"Cat dragged me here. And I don't have anything good to do anyway. So I was just killing my time." Jade says with her usual bore tone while looking at her fingernails. I am looking at her suspiciously then I just shrugged it off.

"I don't know much. I just knew that, she is in New York helping her friend. If I'm not wrong, her friend name is Maria. And she promised to call me every 5 hour. But until now, she still hasn't called. So now I'm so worried." I say frowning.

"Don't worry Trina, and... I thought I heard you said to Tori 'you don't need to call me every 5 hours'. Am I right or am I right?" says André raising his brows.

"O… Yeah you are right." I say.

"So, chill down. Okay?" says André.

"Fine, I chill down." I say rolling my eyes.

Then we just start talking to each other at the living room. About 5 minute later my phone start buzzing.

When I look at my phone, it shows Tori's face. So I pick it up. "You are late Tori. What the heck?" I say angrily.

"I'm so sorry. I got a… meeting with a friend." She says unsure.

"It's fine, I'm just messing with you lil sis, but Are you su.." then Cat cuts me before I finish.

"What Cat?" I scream at Cat.

"I want to listen to Tori's Voice too. I miss her." Cat says starting to cry.

"Great… you make her cry." said Beck.

"Oh my gosh Cat, don't cry. I'm sorry, alright. I put it on the speaker kay?"

"Kay kay!" so I put the phone down and set it on speaker mode.

"Tor, the others are worry too. So I put my phone on speaker mode. Speak now, are you sure?"

"I am… sure Trin. And hii… guys" says Tori. All of us just say 'Hi…' at the same time.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

_'Oh my Gosh. I'm starting to lose my mind.'_

Then suddenly Stark come from behind and says "Who are you calling, sweet cheeks? Is it your boyfriend?"

I start panicking because: first, it is a man voice and second, I am sure Trina and the guys would question it.

So I just glare at Stark with my best killer eyes. '_Although I'm not like Jade that can get anybody to pee at her stare_.' And he just lifts up his hand gesturing that he surrender.

I just sigh at his action. _'Thank goodness he backed up. Or else Trina will kill me'_ And then Trina says "WHO IS THAT?"

Then I hear Jade says "maybe it is Vega's boyfriend" and I hear Andre's "no way, the voice is like an old man"

_'Oh man. I spoke to soon'_ Because I haven't say anything, Trina asks me again.

I am stunned. I don't know what to say, until Maria grabs my phone from me and start talking on the phone, "Hii… this is Maria, Tori's friend. The man's voice is my dad. And Tori is a bit busy now, so she will call you tomorrow again. Okay?" Her tone was demanding. I am sure they are all confused by it.

And then a few seconds later she hangs up. Looking at me, she says, "Don't worry Tor. I got your back. Stark is just an ass, like he always is. Just call her in the morning. Okay?"

"Okay. Thank you so much Maria." I say.

"No problem Tor. Just get some sleep for now okay? Tomorrow you will be on a mission. And it will be tiring. Just get a good night rest. Bye Tor." says Maria smiling.

I just nod and go to my room. I get back to my room and finish changing to my afternoon clothes.

Then a few minutes later, I get a knock on my door. So, I just say "wait a minute." And when I open the door I am surprise to see…

* * *

**A/N: O… a cliff hanger. Like it?**

**I already correct some grammar mistakes. If there are still many grammar mistakes, please tell me, so I can fix them. Thanks.**

**R&R guys. Thanks again.**

**-R.S.-**


	3. Chapter 3 : Tori's get new friend or

**A/N: I just finished checking the grammar. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious and Avengers.**

**Chapter 3: Tori's get new friend or maybe new best friend!**

* * *

**Tori's POV**

I am surprise to see Agent Romanoff standing in front of me.

"Hello, Agent Romanoff. Can I help you?"

"Uhm… I just want to know our new member. And you can call me Natasha. Do you mind if I come in?" Natasha asks.

"Uhm… sure, come in. Oh and you can call me Tori." I say smiling.

After that I told her to sit on my bed.

_'Because this room is military type, it only has one single bed, a desk, and a chair. Beside it would be weird and impolite to tell her to sit on the floor.'_

I'm zoning out again, then Natasha speaks up, "are you okay, Tori? You looked a bit… puzzled."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about something. So… what are we going to talk about first?" I ask smiling.

"Hmm. How about… you tell me what's on your mind now?"

"Uhm… alright, I was thinking about how will I explain to my friends about this when they found out?" I say frowning.

"I don't know the answer to that. But I will be there with you if you need me. We both are the only girls in the Avengers team, so we should help each other, right? And besides, I'm your new best friend right?" she says smiling and grinning.

"I think you are right. Although maybe we can include Maria, she is not one of the Avengers, but she is one of the best Agents S.H.I.E.L.D. has ever have, right?" I giggled after I said that.

"Do you meant Agent Hill?" asks her.

"Yes. I've known her for... more or less 5 years now. She is like a big sister to me." I say to her.

_'I don't know why I just said that to Natasha, but I think it will be okay and we could be best friend. Oh wait... We are best friend' _After I said that, I mentally slapped my self.

"O… alright then. Agent Hill..."

Before she finished her sentence, I spoke up, "no Agent Hill. Just Maria. Okay?" I smile.

"Okay! Maria too !" She says enthusiastically and then she is laughing hard. I just looked at her raising my brows, then start laughing with her.

After that we just talk until Natasha saw the watch in the room. I look at it too and it's already 2230.

"I think we better get rest. Tomorrow will be an exhausting day. Bye Tor." Then she get up and start walking to the door.

"Bye Natasha."

After that I lock the door, go to my bed and start to sleep.

* * *

**Natasha's POV**

_'Wow. I couldn't believe it. I could speak with Tori for that long. I thought I would chat with her for only a couple of minute. She's nice. At first I thought she wouldn't want to talk to me (one of the world top assassin) but she told me about her life and we are having a good time. Maybe we can be friend after all, or maybe best friend. Oh wait, I already considered her as my best friend. O… alright then enough talking to myself. I should go to sleep. Prepare for tomorrow.'_

* * *

Seven pm at L.A.

**Andre's POV**

_'What is she hiding? She usually told me everything.'_ I'm zoning out again that I don't hear Beck saying something to me.

"Beck here... Calling André Harris to earth…" Beck says waving his hand in front of my face.

"uhm… sorry. It just weird, you know… Tori's acting really weird."

"Yeah, I know. But there is nothing we can do here right? She is now at New York. Although we don't know if it's true. She will be coming home in the next couple of days. So we just wait till then, after that we can ask her about it. Okay?" Beck states calmly.

"Okay" the other said in unison.

'_I just remembered that all of them are here. Wow, I have to focused next time.'_

"For now we just have to trust her and get a good rest." Trina says while closing her mouth with her hand because she is yawning. So we decide to end this for now, say our good-bye and separate on our own way.

I think to myself_ 'I will not give up searching for Tori's secret. I will find out about it.'_ After that, I drive myself home and figure that I will think about this 'Tori's problem' in the morning and I will rest for the day, because I am so tired.

* * *

Five Thirty am at New York

**Tori's POV**

I wake up at 0530. I yawn and look at myself on the small mirror in the room. And wow, my hair is so mess up.

So, I take a comb from my bag and comb my hair slowly. After that, I think about what clothes should I wear? O... Jamn it, I didn't bring anything else beside this clothes. Oh well... I wear my yesterday clothes then.

Suddenly there is a knock on my door. So I just went to the door and open it. There, stand Natasha with an Army Bag on her hand.

"Hii… Natasha. Good morning. What's up?" I ask slightly confused.

"Well, I was just talking with Agent Hi-… hum… Maria. She said that yesterday, you didn't packed any clothes. So, since I have an extra pair of Agent clothes, I let you borrow it for today's mission. Here you go."

After saying that, she gave me the Army bag. Because I am so impressed by it, I haven't said anything at all, and I don't realize that Natasha is saying something to me until she waive her hand in front of me and says "Earth to Tori."

"OMG I just zoned out. I'm so sorry. It just that... People who just known each other for only one day, do not generally lend goods to the other person. Unless... They considered the other... oh my gosh." I say. My eyes widening then I blushed.

"I know we just met for one day, but I already considered you my best friend Tori. I don't know about you." She smiled sadly.

"Oh my gosh Nat. I reacted like that not because I didn't consider you my best friend, it just that... I'm surprised that, one of the best Agents in S.H.I.E.L.D. not to mention world greatest assassin considered me as one of her best friend." I say smiling.

"I'm really sorry about my reaction. Just so you know, I'm a clumsy person." I say giggling.

"Oh... It's alright Tor. Chill. Just use the clothes, yeah?" She says smiling widely.

"Yeah Nat. Thank you so much." I say.

"No problem. Just get ready and meet everyone at the bridge. Okay Tor?"

"Okay. Thanks again Nat."

"Don't mention it. Bye, see you later." She waves then went to the bridge area.

_'Oh well. Better prepare myself for my 'first' mission.' _I think to myself.

* * *

**Maria's POV**

_'Today will be Tori's first mission with the Avengers. I hope she would be okay and will soon make friend with them. Although I think Romanoff is kind of a friend because she asked me that.'_

-Flash back at 5 am, New York-

"Agent Hill, wait up"

"What's up, Agent Romanoff?"

"I just want to know if Tori has packed up some clothes yesterday? You know, hum... because when I saw her yesterday, she just wore a tank top and a boy's short."

"Uhm… No, she hasn't packed because she didn't have time to."

"Uhm… okay than. Thanks. See you later at the bridge. Hum... A..agent Hill"

After that she left. _'Did she just stuttered? I wonder why. And by the way, I think she is already friends with Tori from the way she talked. Thank goodness.' _After I thought that, I smile and start walking back to my room.

-End of flash back-

_'Oh well. I just wait here till they arrive.'_ When I turn around, I bump into Tori, so I say, "Hey Tor, have a nice sleep?"

"Yeah and Natasha has become my first friend, oh wait..." She said drumming her hands in the air, "Best friend in the Avengers. How cool is that? One of the greatest assassins is my best friend. Oh... And don't worry. You are still my best best best... friend in the world." She said giggling.

'_Oh… Tori, always happy in the morning'_ I say to myself smiling.

"Oh... And she let me borrow her clothes. See?" she's gesturing her hand to her body, signaling me to look at it. Yeah, I just realized that she's wearing an Agent suit.

"Yay. Ha…ha... Chill down Tor. You're rambling. But, It is nice to see you making friend with her. She is nice. Not like Stark." I say pointing to Stark who just came in.

"What is it Agent?" asks him.

"Oh… it's nothing Stark. I just told Tori that Romanoff was a lot nicer than you. That's all." I say then wink at Tori, who is starting to laugh hard.

Then, Tori says to me "Yes, you are right Maria. hahahaha."

Stark just made an offended face then says, "You're so mean Agent Hill."

After that the other start coming and when Stark see Romanoff, he just looked away from her. She just raised her eye brows and start walking to me and Tori.

She says, "What's with him?"

"He is just jealous of you, Nat." says Tori laughing.

"Why?" She asks confused.

"Because I just said to Stark that you are a lot nicer to Tori rather than him. That's all." I say.

Then I start laughing myself. After that Romanoff hmm… Natasha started laughing too. So the others just look at us with _'what the hell happen here?' _expression.

* * *

**A/N: So that's chapter three. I think it kinda is a filler chapter. Like the friendship between Tori and Agent Romanoff. **

**I edited it a bit. Hope you like it.**

**Review guys ^ _ ^. Byee...**

**-R.S.-**


	4. Chapter 4 : Head slap! ! !

**A/N: Hiii again guys. I don't know what I want to say (again). So, here is the new chapter. It's still a drama. But the next one will be action.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious and Avengers.**

**Chapter 4: Head slap!**

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I have to wake up early for briefing before the mission. It's really a drag. I arrive at the bridge before the girls. That makes me somewhat proud of it.

"Attention guys and girls. You guys will soon leave to a deserted place on the north side of New York. Good luck." says Fury.

Then he leads us to the plane that we will use and introduces us to the pilot.

"This is Jeff and Randal. They will be your pilot and will keep you accompanied when you rescue the civilian. They will stay high at the helicopter. Keep the helicopter running until you guys come out with the civilian. Because it is to danger for them to land there before you rescue the civilian and you also need to get away as soon as possible after rescuing the civilian. Understood?" He asks us for confirmation.

I heard many 'okay' 'understood'. Then he says "Well then good luck again and be careful." After we heard that, we start getting inside the helicopter.

_'Fury is really bossy, I hate him. I like Coulson better. It's such a shame he died. Huh. Oh well, there is nothing I can do about it.'_

I look around at the helicopter and I sit beside Bruce, Thor and Legollas. _'Haha Legollas. It sure is fun calling Barton, Legollas.'_ Thinking that, made me chuckled.

But, then I get a questioning looked from Rogers. So I just say "What?"

He answers "What has gotten into you, Stark? It's like you're getting crazier every time I see you." Then he smirks.

"Nothing, it just that" I look at Tori "she hasn't tried to flirt with me yet." I say pouting.

"Not everybody have to flirt with you Stark!" Natasha barks.

"Oh… you are so overprotective of her Romanoff. Let her answer it and defend herself. You can't pretend to be friend with her." I say sarcasticly.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

_'OMG Stark is so annoying. Someday he will get hurt if he acted like that. I'm sure. Oh yeah, I'm suppose to call Trina. But I think she is still asleep because of the time difference. Maybe I'll call after the mission. I think I just send her a message for now.'_

_From: Tori_

_To: Trina_

Hii. Sis, I want to call you, but I think you are still asleep there because of the time different. Just so you know, I'm fine. Although I can not call you for a few hours later, because I think I will be busy and don't try to call me too, because I have no time to answer your phone call. After I'm finish with it I will call you ASAP. Okay. Bye.

_Click send._

There, I sent it. Well I hope she could understand that. After that, I heard Natasha asking me "Who are you texting?"

"I'm texting Trina, my sister, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. By the way, is she so annoying, like you told me?" She asks.

"You could never imagine. Maybe someday you'll get to meet her?! Ahh… I don't know. She is kinda weird and annoying, but when the time is right, she could be... reasonable." I say shaking my head.

After I say that, Agent Barton approaches us and says "What are you guys talking about? And correct me if I'm wrong, but you two look friendly." He smiles.

"We are not only friend, we are best friend. Isn't that right, Tor?" Natasha says looking at me, her eyes showing excitement.

"Yeah, we are best friend." I say nodding at her statement.

"Ooo… can be your best friend to Tori?" asks Agent Barton excitedly.

"Sure, why not, Agent..." then he cut me of, "m... m... m... if we are going to be best friend, we address each other with first name basis, so call me Clint. Okay… Tor?" he smiles again.

_'Oh my God. His smile is so cute. Haha, what am I thinking? I'm slapping myself now. In my mind.'_

"Okay" I say smiling at him.

And then Stark asks me, "can I be your best friend too?" with a puppy dog eyes.

"No you can't. You are mean." Natasha says with a smirking.

"Just shut up Agent. I'm not talking to you." Stark shots back.

* * *

**Natasha's POV**

Grrr. I thought I was going to punched him. But then I saw a hand, made of ice behind Stark and it start to head slapping Stark's head.

At first we are all confuse about what happen. But then I realize that, Tori's nickname is Blaze. I think that might have a connection.

So then I turn to face Tori. When I turn, I saw that the girl was laughing hard. I decide to ask her, "did you do that?" she just nodded and started laughing again. The other started laughing too, although they were still a bit confused by it.

After a while, she calmed down and say, "Mr. Stark, if you..." point her finger at Stark "don't want to get head slap again, you better not do that again to Natasha. Okay?" Stark just glared at her.

But the other just laugh and then Clint says in a sing-song voice, "Stark just got scolded by a 17 Years old girl."

And then he looked at Tori and says "nice one Tor." While he high-five with Tori. "Yea, nice one" I say, and then smile at Clint and Tori.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

_'OMG, did she just do that? Oh yeah, I will get her for that.'_ But then my thoughts are disturb by the pilot, saying that we have to prepare, because the destination is 5 minutes away.

So I just put on my suit. I look at the other Avengers they are suiting up as well. I think this will be a fun mission after all. Hahaha.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

We are already at our destination. So we all jumped off from the plane. And so you know, the plane is not too high from the land, so we are able to land safely, but there is one problem.

"Oh man, how could I forget to wear that?" Tony says, and I just realize that Tony is not wearing his helmet.

"Are you an idiot or what?" asked Clint. But to my surprise, Tori go to Stark, and offer him his helmet. We all look at her confused, some of us are surprise.

So I ask "how could you have that?"

"I was jumping last, right? And then when I looked around, I found Mr. Stark helmet, I thought he forgot it, so I took it with me. So, here you go Mr. Stark." Tori says giving him the helmet then walk to the place.

_'Wow, I can't believe it, Tori is still nice, despised her attitude to Stark earlier. I think I might like this girl. Not like 'like', but as a friend._' After that we all just shrug and pretend that it never happened. So we all start moving to the place, but when we open the door, we all are stun. There standing…

* * *

**A/N: Oh yeah, a cliff hanger. Like it? Love it? I promise the fight will soon begin. I write a little drama in this chapter to fill up the gap. So it will be fun and exciting in the new chapter. See you next time guys. Remember R&R. thanks**

**-R.S.-**


	5. Chapter 5 : 1st Mission

**A/N: Here is chapter 5. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious and Avengers.**

**Chapter 5: 1****st**** Mission**

* * *

**Tori's POV**

I stop at my track because the others are too. When I try to see what is going on, I see that there is a man standing in front of us. I don't know who, but I think the other knew him and they are really surprise to see him. Because all their face are look like they just saw a ghost.

I'm so confuse about their reaction, so I ask Natasha, "uhm… Nat, who is he?"

I think I just bring Natasha back to reality because I hear her gasps before she answers "I-I-I really don't know Tor, he supposed to be death 2 months ago." I gasp at the answer.

After hearing my load gasp, the other are bring back to reality too. Capt. Rogers are the first one to talk, "Phil? H-h-how is this possible?"

"I'm sorry guys, I'll explain later. But know you guys… I mean we have to continue the mission. Alright?" says the other guy. I hear a lot 'alright' 'okay'.

After that we continue to explore the building searching for the hostage. A couple of minute later, we see the road split into two, right and left.

Capt. Rogers says, "We should split up like the Director order."

So we split up, Dr. Banner, Thor, Stark, and Clint will go to the right side. Me, Natasha, Capt. Rogers, and hmm… Phil will go to the left side.

* * *

_Clint team_

**Clint's POV**

We walk about 5 minute, and then suddenly, we were ambush by about 30 people with weird gun.

I start aiming my arrow to the farthest one, since Thor and Banner can defeat the one that are nearer to us.

'_Hey, where is Stark?'_ I think to myself _'oh there he is, what the hell, he just sit there doing nothing.'_

Suddenly, I hear the ground rumbling and see a bright light. Because of the bright light, we all close our eyes. A few seconds later we open them and see that we are not at the building anymore.

At first we all confuse, then Thor shouts, "Oh my..."

"What?" asks Stark a bit confused.

Thor answers "we are at Wiper. It's one of the planets in universe that hate human. If we want to go back to earth safely, we have to find the portal, fast."

After that about hundred Aliens attack us. We just charge back, I aim my arrows. Thor slams his hammer at the ground killing some aliens in the process. Hulk just smashes as many aliens as he could. But the aliens keep coming.

"There are too many of them." Thor says punching some aliens. And then Stark shouts "Duck…" I'm confused, but I still do it. So we duck and all of the sudden the aliens drop dead, cut half. It was Stark doing. We are all amaze by it.

Then Thor says, "You could use that earlier Stark."

"Sorry 'neat swing' I only got one shot at that." says Stark.

Then Stark looks at me and says, "You know that right, Legollas?"

_'Yeah I think I heard about it.'_

"I think so, yeah. And stop calling me 'Legollas' Stark." I just answer that with a glare.

We walk like about 30 minutes then stop, because we see a building. And then Banner said, "Maybe the portal is here?"

"Yea, I get a feeling that the portal is there somewhere." says Stark cockily.

So we start heading to that direction, but before we get to the building, a huge monster shows up. Then it destroys the building. After that we see that the portal is behind the huge monster.

Suddenly Thor says, "This monster is call Frisky. It can only be killed with an ice to the heart." I frown because Tori is the only one who can use ice. But she is not with us. Damn it. Know what?

_Mean while Steve's team_

**Tori's POV**

Where are they? What take them so long? We already rescued the hostage and we sent them back first because the helicopter would not fit us all.

I get a bad feeling about it so I say, "I think we should go looking for them. It's too long for them to be in there." Capt. just nods his head and starts going to the building as me, Natasha, and Coulson _'I just know it from Natasha that, Agent Phil Coulson was supposed to be dead at that big fight of the Avengers'_ following Capt. closely. We are now going to where Clint's team headed.

After a couple of minute walking, we are shocked to see a portal and I am telling you, the portal is big and 'super' weird.

"I think we should go in there." suggests Coulson.

Capt. just answers, "Okay, but we go in with an order. First me, Natasha, Phil and you" he points to me "understand?" we just nod our head. So Captain enters first, then us.

When we walk in the portal, on the other site, we were shock to see a huge monster has pin down Stark and Thor, now he's going for Clint, _'as we know, Clint is not a close combat one and doesn't wear an armor to protect him.' _Natasha screams, "No…"

Suddenly, I hear somebody screaming my name, and then I realize that I am running toward the monster. When I realize that, I start panicking. I mean, what am I going to do when I am face to face with that ugly monster?

But as I become nearer to the huge monster, I get an idea to stab 'it' in the heart. When I'm about 50 inches from it, I make an awesome looking sword from Ice and aim it at the monster.

When the sword sunk into the monster heart, I scream "die you big ugly ish monster." After that, let the sword go and jump down.

Not long after that, I hear someone screams again, 'watched out'. Confused, I look toward the monster and I know now why they shouted. They shouted because the huge monster start falling to my side and if I don't move fast, I will get seriously hurt by the monster weight. I can't seem to move my body, so I just close my eyes receiving my fate. Suddenly, I am being pulled by someone.

After that, I hear a loud crash. I think it was the sound of the big ugly monster fell down. Then I open my eyes and see a boy holding me 'bridal style'. I think he is the one that save me.

He asks me, "You alright?" I blush slightly and just nod. The others start coming, so he put me down. And I think he blushed too. _'OMG he is so… cute and handsome.'_

"Are you alright Tor?" asks Natasha concerned. Because I'm still too shocked about what happen, I can't say anything, so instead I just nod my head, smiling a bit.

"OMG thank goodness." says Natasha relief. Then she looks at the boy who saved me earlier and mouths him 'thank you'. The boy just nods smiling.

After that Captain speak up, "Alright guys. I think Tori will be alright for now, so we should head to the portal soon before anything happen again."

We all agree and start walking back to the portal. From there, we go back to earth safely.

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Like it? Curious who the boy is? Wait till next chapter. Okay… I already know what I want to write, just haven't had the time to write it. Muahaha. R&R guys. Appreciate it. Thanks again guys. See u next chapter…**

**I already edit this chapter, check it out.**

**-R.S.-**


	6. Chapter 6 : Cute Boy ! ! !

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm updating a new chapter. Sorry for the late update. And thanks for those who follows and favorites my story. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious and Avengers.**

**Chapter 6: Cute Boy!**

* * *

**Tori's POV**

It's been an hour since we got back to the Hellicarier. There is a knock on my door, so I open it and I'm surprise to see who is on the other side of the door. He is the 'cute boy'.

_'Oh my God, what am I thinking? But he is really a good-looking guy.'_

"uhm… sorry Miss Ve..." He starts saying but I cut him off.

"You can call me Tori." I smile and I feel like I'm blushing.

"Oh… Uhm… Tori, Fury want us all to assemble at the bridge." I think he blushes too.

'_aww, he's adorable when he's blushing.'_

I just say, "Okay, let's go."

We are walking side by side, suddenly his hand brushes mine. And it sent shivers to my body and I think he felt the same.

_'Come on Tori, speak something.'_ Without realizing, we are already on the bridge. _'OMG. I'm day dreaming again.'_

* * *

**Natasha's POV**

I am talking to Maria when Tori and '_hmm… what is his name? Oh well… I'll ask him later.' _

They come in to the bridge and there are some tensions between them.

'_Hmm… don't tell me, they have fallen for each other? I better ask Maria.'_

"Maria, did you feel the tension between those two, when they came in?" I say pointing to Tori and the boy.

"Hmm… now that you mentioned it, I think you are right. I did feel the tension when they come in. You don't think?" Maria says narrowing her eyes.

"O yea I am thinking about that. Plus I think they would make a cute couple." I say smiling.

"Yeah, I agree with you." She says looking at them.

I look away from Maria as I start scanning the bridge, I see that the other Avengers are 'looking' at them.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

_'OMG, I think the others are looking at me and the boy beside me. Oh man, I have a crush on him, but I still don't know his name. I hope his name is as cute as his face._

_'Why did I say that? __**Because you like him, duh**__. No I don't. __**Yes you are.**__ Oh my gosh, I'm having a battle with my inner thought. __**Like that, haha.**__ No, I don't li..._

I am take back from my day dreaming by Maria saying, "Earth to Tori".

"Hmm… Yea… What?" I say ignoring the glances.

"Please sit Miss Vega." says Fury, before Maria could answer me.

Ignoring the glances, I look around and find out that the only seat that is empty is between the 'cute' boy and Natasha.

_'Oh man, I feel like my face burn.'_ My heart is beating faster, but I keep walking toward the chair and just sit down.

After Fury looked that everyone is already seated, he says, "So, I guess I have to explain to you about two thing. One, why is Coulson still alive. And two, who is this gentleman, right?" then Stark chimes in, "yea, explain it Fury." His eyes are fill with anger and curiosity.

"Chill Stark, please tell us now Sir." says Capt. calmly, looking at Fury.

"Okay. So, Agent Coulson did die, but someone brought him alive again. Although until now, we still don't know who."

"That's weird Sir." Natasha says narrowing her eyes.

"That's all we know Agent Romanoff. We are still searching for the one responsible for saving Agent Coulson. So we just have to wait." says Fury sighing.

After that Fury motions the cute boy to go to his side. So the boy goes to stand beside him.

Fury starts talking, "So guys, meet one more new comrade. His name is John McCortney AKA Jazz. His power is teleportation, so he could teleport whenever he wants, so he can go to your room at night. That is why you have to..."

Before Fury can finish the 'cute' boy hmm… John cut him off, "but the power has limitation, you know that Fury. Don't make me look like a pervert that can go to someone room and peep at them while they are taking a bath." He frowned.

"I know that Jazz, it just that you haven't given me a chance to explain a little further." Fury says defending himself.

John just shrugs at Fury then walking toward his chair and sit beside me again. Because I am concern, I just ask him, "Are you alright?"

"Hmm… yea, I'm fine. Thanks for checking up on me." Then he smiles. I feel my face redden, so I look away from him and just nod.

I feel someone is looking at me, I decide to look at that direction. It is Maria and Natasha, they look at me grinning. Confused, I just mouth them 'What?' they just smirk and shake their head 'nothing'.

* * *

**Natasha's POV**

I laugh. Tori's facial expression was adorable and cute. After that I hear Fury says "dismissed." So I start walking out when Maria decides to follow me.

We decide to go to the break room, when I start talking, "Oh man, her expression when she's confused was cute and adorable. And if I'm not wrong, I saw John blushing too, right?"

"Yeah, I think so too." says Maria laughing.

When we arrive at the breaking room, we sit and chat. A few minutes later Tori's coming to us and asks, "What were you guys ginning about?"

"Nothing, nothing at all" Maria says trying to keep herself from laughing.

"Don't lie to me guys, I saw you guys grinning earlier. Come on." says Tori whining.

I and Maria look at each other, then Maria start laughing, and Tori glares at me. Because I don't want to get a head slap like Stark, so I just tell her that she looks cute with John.

When I say that, she's blushing. And she says, "so what?" pouting. Maria chimes in, "It is fine, I think he likes you too Tor, so just chi lax. Okay?"

"Alright guys." says Tori sighing then smiling tiredly.

Then I grin and say, "We give you permission to marry him."

Maria just smacks me, when Clint came to us, "what are you guys talking about? And why were you got smack by Hill?"

I speak, "We just talking about..." before I finish my sentence Maria takes over, "It is nothing Barton."

And then Tori says pouting, "All of us are already like best friend, why are you guys still calling by last name?" looking at Clint and Maria.

"O… it's just that, I haven't gotten use to it yet. I'm sorry." Clint says.

Tori just shrugs, so I ask her, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just that when you call each other last name, make me remember someone from home."

"Uhm… Who is that?" Clint says wiggling his brows, but soon getting slap in his arm by Maria.

"Jade. She always called me by my last name. But she is so mean. Like on my first day, she poured coffee all over my head." says Tori smiling sadly.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

_'Wow, did I just tell them that? Oh well, they are my best friend now._'

Then Maria asks, "Why?" gasping.

"Because she thought that I want to take her boyfriend from her." I frown.

"Why would she think that?" asks Clint confused.

"So, when I got to my first class on my first day, I accidentally spilled my coffee all over her boyfriend, whose name is Beck. So I rubbed his shirt, to clean the stain. That is when she came in and thought that I wanted to take him from her."

"That's messed up." says Clint shaking his head.

Then Maria asks me, "is he cute?"

I just show her the photo of our group and point Beck's face. "His hair looks fluffy and he is handsome." says Clint, we look at him, then raising our brows. He just says, "What?" but we just shake our head.

I, Maria, and Natasha are laughing so hard that we don't even realize that John has entered the room.

"Hii… guys. What's up?" He said waving his hand.

"We are just talking about Tori's friend back home." Clint says.

* * *

**Maria's POV**

"O… Cool." John says blushing. Did I saw him blushed?

I just whisper to Natasha, "Did he just blushed, Nat?"

"I think he just did." says Natasha giggling.

"Oh my God, that just prove that he have feelings for Tori." I say shocked.

It seems that the room had gone silence after John said that. Then Tori says, "Yeah, hmm… guys, I need to call my sister. So I will go back to my room. See you later?"

We just say "Okay" in unison.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't update sooner. I have been busy with live. I don't know when I will update the next chapter. But I will try as soon as possible. R&R guys. Bye. See you next chapter. :D**

**I edited this chapter. Hope you like it.**

**-R.S.-**


	7. Chapter 7 : Is it that obvious?

**A/N: Hii again guys.**

**Here's the new chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious and Avengers.**

**Chapter 7: Is it that obvious?**

* * *

12.30 pm at New York

**Tori's POV**

'_Oh my gosh. I just saw John blushed. He is so cute.'_ After thinking that, I excuse myself. Then I start walking to my room to call Trina. It is 1230 at New York, that mean it is recess time at LA.

I arrive at my room, so I start dialing Trina's number. After the third ring, Trina picks it up, "Hello." Trina speaks.

"Hi… Trin, it's me, Tori."

"O… Hi… lil sis. How are you?" asks Trina.

"I'm fine Trin, how about you?"I ask.

"I'm fine. When will you go home Tor?" asks Trina curiously.

"I will go home as soon as possible Trin. Maria's grandmother is still sick but she is getting better now."

'_O man, I don't like it when I have to lie to Trina, but it is for the best.'_ I'm so lost in thought that I didn't hear Trina calling my name.

"Hello… are you still there Tor?" asks Trina confused.

"Yea, I'm still here, I just zoned out, I guess. Sorry. What were you trying to tell me?" I asks slightly panicked.

"I asked 'how is your friend, Maria?'"

"O… she is fine. Do you hmm… want to talk to her?" I ask.

"No, it is fine. I just want to know that." Then I hear the bell ring in the background.

"Sorry lil sis, I have to go to class. Bye."

"Bye Trin. Be safe." After I say that, she hangs up.

'_Oh man, I am really in big trouble if they find out the truth. I wonder what will Jade feel about me being a 'superhero', will she be scared? Oh wait... she is not scared of anything.'_ I am zoning out again, that I didn't hear Natasha and Maria came in.

_'How can I forget to lock the door? Thank goodness it's just them'_

"What were you thinking about Tor?" asks Maria.

"I think, she, was thinking about John." Natasha says smirking.

"No I am not." I scoff.

"Then, what were you thinking about?" asks Natasha.

"I was thinking about, how will my friends and families react when they find out about me, you know, being one of the Avengers? Will they be mad or will they support me?" I answer. '_Although I would want the second one.'_

Maria walks closer to me and says, "Your family will support you Tor. And your friends, if they are a good friend, they will support you. All of them will be proud of you." She says smiling.

"Yea, they will support you. Even if they don't, we will always support you." Natasha says smiling warmly.

"Owww… thanks guys… hmm… girls… hahaha." We all laugh at that.

* * *

**John's POV**

'_Oh my God. Tori is so cute. I hope when I blushed earlier, she didn't notice.'_ I am walking through the hall when I hear the girls laughing about something. I think it is Tori, Romanoff, and Hill.

'_I wonder, what are they laughing about?'_ I plan to eaves dropping at what the girls are talking about when suddenly Barton come out from nowhere and start dragging me away from the girl's room.

"What do you think you're doing?" asks Barton narrowing his eyes.

"Uhm… I was… walking…"

'_Yea right, nice one dude, now he will be more suspicious_. _**What am I supposed to say? **__Don't know. Oh well, you're dead man ha… ha… ha… __**Why am I talking to you?**__ Because you are an idiot. __** I think I'm starting to lose my mind.**__'_

"No way, I know you want to eaves dropping the girl's 'conversation'." Barton says narrowing his eyes.

"It's the truth man. Chill down, Barton." I say trying to calm him down.

"Alright, but you still have to come with me. I want to talk about something to you."

I gulp, but still nod. He gestures me to follow him. So I just follow him like a lost puppy. _**I hope he doesn't plan to kill me**_.

After about 5 minutes walking, we finally arrive at someone's room. Then Agent Barton just opens the door. I'm a bit confused, so I just stand there.

"This is my room. Come on, don't just stand there like a freaking statue." says Barton smirking.

I just roll my eyes and step inside. Then he told me to sit on the chair. There is an awkward silence in the room. I'm get annoyed by it, so I say, "So... Barton, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"First of all, don't call me Barton, just call me Clint. Because I think we will be a good friend. Second, you can chill with me and tell me everything." He said smiling genuinely.

"Ow... Thanks... C-Clint. I..." I start saying before he cut me off.

"But the most important think..." He says giving me a stern looked.

"What?" I ask fidgeting with my hand.

"I... Know you like Tori." He says smirking.

_'Oh my gosh. How does he know that? Am I that obvious?'_

Before I can say anything, someone is knocking on the door.

Clint looks annoyed for a second, but he quickly regains his calm face and goes to the door to open it. There standing Stark.

_'What does he want? He is smirking like a dork. What an ass'_

"Hey guys. What's up?" says Stark grinning like an idiot.

"What do you want Stark?" says Clint annoyed.

"Uh... Nothing, it just that I realize something." says Stark smirking.

"What did you realize, Mr. Stark?" I ask politely.

"Hmmm... John?" He says surprising me.

"Yea?" I say.

"You can call me Tony. And the thing that I realize was..." He drums his finger in the air. "You... Like Tori." He says smirking surprising me again.

Because I'm to surprise, I just look at him wide eyes. And then Clint just smiles and says, "I thought that too. That mean, although me and Stark don't have a same type of mind, we can see that you like Tori, John." Smiling.

"I... I... A - Alright. I like her. But NONE of you will tell her that. Understand?" I say sternly.

They both just nod smirking. _'Shoot. I am that obvious.'_ I mentally slapping myself for my idiocy.

"It's okay John. We will keep your secret save. Even though I'm a jerk, I'm not that big of jerk." Stark says smiling genuinely.

I and Clint just look at him, shocked.

"That's very nice of you Tony. Thank you." I say smiling. I see Clint just nod at what I said.

* * *

**A/N : this is just a filler chapter guys. And I wrote this on my BlackBerry. So, I'm sorry if I miss something. **

**-R.S.-**


	8. Chapter 8 : What!

**A/N: Hey… I'm so sorry for the late update. I haven't got my muse lately, but worries aside, I already got my muse now. I will update another one in a few days.**

**Without further do, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious and Avengers.**

**Chapter 8: What?**

* * *

**No One's POV**

Fury just arrived at the Bridge when he received the call from the Counselor. So he just went to the secure room to listen to the Counselor although he still doesn't like them because of what happen in New York 3 months ago.

"Ah, hello Director, it's nice of you to join us here." said one of the Counselor.

"Yes, what can I do, _Sir_?" Fury asked sarcastically.

"Watch your language Director." said one of the other Counselors.

'_Jerks, after what they done, they acted like they're an idiot. Oh wait, they are an idiot.'_ thought Fury smirking.

"What are you smirking about, Director?" asked the other Counselor, narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing Mam." Fury answered.

"So, Director, we got an information, from our informant about a newly formed team that had infiltrate some school and one of them is Ms. Vega school, Hollywood Arts. It seems that they kidnapped some of the students and switch them with the fake one. Although until now, we still don't know who got switched. So we are going to send Ms. Vega back to her school with some back up. We will let you decide who the backup is. Any question?" said the Counselor.

Fury raised his brows and asked, "What other school are there?"

"There are only 2 schools: Hollywood Arts and Northridge, do you understand what you have to do Director?"

"I understand Sir." Fury said nodding.

"Okay then, dismissed." After that Fury went to Agent Hill to tell her the new mission.

* * *

The three girls were still talking when Maria got a call from the Bridge saying that Director Fury just received a call from the counselor. She's confused about the counselor call, why were they calling? Were the Avengers getting new mission? This soon?

Those question played by Maria inside her head. Tori and Natasha just looked at 'zoned out' Maria and looked at each other raising their brows.

"Earth to Maria?" said Natasha waiving her hand in front of Maria.

"Huh? What? Oh, I'm so sorry. I just got a call from the bridge saying that the leader call." said Maria.

"What do they want? Do we have a new mission? Isn't too soon?" asked Tori frowning.

"I don't know. But I will go to the Bridge to check it out. You guys can continue the girl talk without me. Kay? Bye" Maria said.

"Bye." Tori and Natasha shouted at the same time, confusion still written on their face.

* * *

Maria was walking towards the bridge when she saw Fury walked back from the secure room.

"Director Fury, what happen? What do they want?" asked Maria seriously.

"The Counselor got a new job for the Avengers."Fury said frowning.

"What kind of job?" Maria asked narrowing her eyes.

"Some of them need to go undercover, especially Ms. Vega."

"What? Why? Natasha and Clint can go, you don't have to send Tori in, she is still too young and she is un-experience on this kind of thing." Maria said confused.

"Because they can't blend in the sea of student, they are too old. But I'm sending them as backup."

"What student? Do you mean something weird happen on a school?" asked Maria.

"Yea, actually 2 schools: Northridge and Hollywood Arts. I already know who I will send."

"Who?" asked Maria a bit confused.

"I will send Ms. Vega and Mr. McCourtney, because he could blend in easily as a student. And I will send Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton to undercover as a gym teacher in Ms. Vega's school."

"Alright, but how can Clint and Natasha post as the gym teacher, when the real one is still there? How about the other Avengers, what will they do?"

"You know how we work Hill, calm down. Like usual, we will explain the situation to the person in command there and explain a bit about the situation. Ask them to replace the real teacher with fake teacher. Meanwhile, the other Avengers will be on standby if something happen."

"Alright then, should we brief them now?" asked Maria. Fury just nodded.

* * *

After saying that, Maria called all the Avengers to the bridge. One by one came until the last one. They went to their chair. A few seconds later Fury emerged from the door.

"Greetings Avengers, we have a new mission. This mission will need some of you to go undercover. The one that will go undercover is Ms. Vega, Mr. McCourtney, Agent Romanoff, and Agent Barton." before Fury could finish the sentence, Stark intercept.

"What about the rest of us? And don't you think sending Tori and John are dangerous?"

"The rest of you will be on standby if something happen to them. And for Ms. Vega and Mr. McCourtney, we need them because this mission involved some school, and who better than a student to be undercover. And this school we go undercover is Hollywood Arts, your school Ms Vega." Fury explained calmly.

"WHAT?! What about my friend? Wouldn't they be weird out?" Tori said panicking.

"Whoa, chill Tor. I think you should just be yourself, and I understand that your friend knows you are in New York with Maria, 'your friend'. So how about Maria came too, she will become a new transfer student and a friend of you. As for John, he can act as Maria little brother too. And maybe Tony could come too, if can with pepper, so they could be Maria and John parents. So they are not weird out, because Tony, Pepper, Maria, and John will act as a family and move in to the town." Clint said smirking.

The other just looked at him dumbstruck. It was Capt. who first responded, "I think that is a great idea Barton." The others just nodded.

"Okay, I got to agree with Barton. But McCourtney, not only you will be Maria's little brother, you will have to be Tori's boyfriend too." said Fury smirking.

Tori and John who's drinking water, spilled it and said "WHAT?!" at the same time. Tony and Clint just smirked at John same as Maria and Natasha were smirking at Tori.

"You alright there John?" teased Tony.

"Yea I'm fine." John said glaring Tony who just smirking.

"Okay team. I think we all understand this. By the way Tony, will Pepper agree?" asked Steve.

"Hmm… going to L.A. and get some vacation from the stress in this city? I think she will, and by the way Hill and Romanoff will be near, so she will definitely agree. Let me just call her, kay?" Tony said smiling then went to the corner to make a call.

* * *

**A/N: got you guys, right? :p Btw, tell me what you think kay? R&R guys.**

**See you next chapter. Byeeeee….. ~(^_^~)**

**-R.S.-**


End file.
